A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This invention relates generally to coordination of quality assurance and, more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for coordination of quality assurance events, including witness/hold points and audits.
Quality assurance (QA) events, including witness/hold points, audits, and surveillances of critical or key events during construction or maintenance enhance product control and reliability. Particularly, in government regulated industries, such as construction, nuclear power production and aircraft maintenance, strict procedural compliance is necessary for product performance and safety. Designated quality control engineers (QCEs) monitor QA events. For many assembly packages comprehensive auditing, evaluation and testing of the assembly packages and subassemblies is required during construction or fabrication. Documentation of assembly package and subassemblies pedigree and history is audited by designated QCEs prior to installation or operation. Coordination of QA events by designated QCEs is necessary to minimize delays. Complex projects involve large numbers of designated QCEs, include engineers located off-site. Assigned business-entities and QCEs must coordinate to facilitate minimizing event delays or holds. Coordination of audits and designated QCEs is a complex task for many projects. Failure to properly schedule and perform required QA events, including audits or witness/hold points, can result in delayed system operation, extended or additional maintenance, and increased system cost.
In one aspect, a method is provided for coordinating QA event schedules using a network-based system. The system includes a server system coupled to a database and at least one client system. The method includes receiving QA event data and storing the QA event data in the database. The method further includes cross-referencing the QA event data, updating the database with the QA event data and providing information in response to an inquiry.
In a further aspect, a method is provided for coordinating QA event schedules using a network-based system including a server system coupled to a database and at least one client system. The method includes receiving QA event data including at least one of assigned business-entity data, assigned QCE data, assembly package identification data, initial QA event schedule data, preliminary QA event schedule data, confirmed QA event schedule data, QA event duration data, QA event location data, QA event prerequisites data, QA event results data, QA event description data, QA event comments data, and accommodations data. The method further includes storing the QA event data in the database and cross-referencing the QA event data. Cross-referencing the QA event data includes changing QA event schedules based on a QA event result or a change in related QA event schedules. The method also includes updating the database with QA event data, including adding and deleting information so as to revise QA event schedules. Additionally, the method includes providing information, including at least one of assigned business-entity data, assigned QCE data, assembly package identification data, initial QA event schedule data, preliminary QA event schedule data, confirmed QA event schedule data, QA event duration data, QA event location data, QA event prerequisites data, QA event results data, QA event description data, QA event comments data, and accommodations data, in response to an inquiry. Providing information includes downloading requested information from the server system and displaying requested information on the client system. The inquiry including utilizing at least one of pull-down lists, check boxes, and hypertext links.
In another aspect, a network-based system for coordinating QA event schedules is provided. The network-based system includes a client system with a browser, a database for storing information and a server system configured to be coupled to the client system and the database. The server system is further configured to receive QA event data, store the QA event data in the database, update the database with QA event data, cross-reference the QA event data against a schedule, and provide information in response to an inquiry.
In a further aspect, a computer program embodied on a computer readable medium is provided for coordinating QA event schedules. The program includes a code segment that receives QA event data and then maintains a database by adding, deleting and updating QA event data. The program also generates at least one QA event schedule based on the received QA event data and provides the QA event schedules to users.